Nothing is as it seems
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: in the modern era there is an unusual senior girl in high school, she hates humans and works on bikes, but what happens when a certain stranger with silver hair comes to meet with her? not your average inuyasha story
1. Chapter 1

What if you had the pleasure of running into Lord Sesshomaru in the modern era? This happened to Keira James. Keira James was not your average senior in high school, she was 18 years old, smart as hell but was a military brat traveling with her father, her mother had left when Keira was 14. Keira was filled with a lot of anger, she was as tired of all the moving around as her mother had became hence the reason why her mother left. Keira had been in eight different schools so far, sure she could catch up and do the work but she was lashing out at her father, she never once believed she was hurting herself, only herself. She had one love in her life and one best friend, okay, two loves in her life actually, her Ducati Monster, a highly raw powered motorcycle, and Corvis her German Shepherd who slept with her at night and was overly protective of her during the day. Though she did have her doubts about Corvis, he was too big to be a German Shepherd and his markings were completely different but none of the less she loved him, he was the only friend she had in her life that was always there for her. She never had any friends that were human, and it was fine with her, humans had too many issues anyway, she was perfectly happy if she could work on bikes all day and have her best friend Corvis right there beside her. Today was the same as always for Keira, she was working in auto shop on one of the bikes that was sent in to be repaired, class was about to start when the new strange looking guy with silver hair walked in, he had changed out of his dressy clothes into a black t-shirt and pair of jeans that had holes in the knees. Keira glanced up at the stoic mask he wore,

"Are you lost? This is auto shop," Keira making no movements to introduce herself or to help him find his way. The guy just stared her down with his peircing ice blue eyes, the instructor came into the garage,

"Oh, you must be the new kid, I see you have met our Navy brat Keira, Keira this is Brent Salbury, don't mind Keira, she doesn't seem interested in the human race, one hell of a student though, she actually has been making some money on the side fixing bikes and other vehicles on base," the instructor patting Brent on the back, Brent gave the instructor an ugly look,

"Do not touch me without my permission," Brent seemed to growl out, the instructor raised a brow.

"Maybe I was wrong you two seem like you'll hit it off, have fun," the instructor going and getting ready for class, he didn't care that Keira never sat in the classroom or worked on anything but bikes, she knew what she was doing, and most of the time helped him out on rush jobs.

"Figured you weren't the kind to get dirty, you sure you aren't supposed to be a jock?" Keira wiping her hands off.

"you should not judge the appearance of a being before you know them, looks are always deceiving, Keira James," Brent walking off. She glanced at him as he walked into the classroom,

_~Definitely in the wrong class, once he gets oil and grease in that pretty long silver hair of his, he will reconsider this class.~ _Keira shaking her head. Brent sat down and glanced at her checking the bike over and checking things off in a book,

_~Interesting, she has anger issues to fill an entire lake, an interesting human indeed, we must know more about her.~ _his beast intrigued by the woman who didn't like humans though as far as he could tell she was one.

_~No, this Sesshomaru does not have any need to get close to another human, even if she chooses not to like human beings.~ _Brent thought in answering his beast that hadn't chose to bother him in a while now. He watched as she pushed the bike out of the way, he could tell she was hiding something in that long black raven hair that had red ends.

_~She has caught my attention, though more of just a curiosity.~ _Brent staring at the door that led to the garage. The instructor was just about to shut it, when Keira stopped him, she was wearing protective riding gear.

"The bike is done, I was going to go take it for a test drive but it just came a down pour, is there anything you would like my help on before I start on my project?" Keira asked.

"Well, since you asked, I think the new guy could use some help till he gets his bearings," the instructor explained.

"I know my way around vehicles, I do not need any help," Brent strongly, Keira and the instructor glanced over at Brent, they had given him a weird look because they had been whispering, there was no way he could have overheard them from the back of the classroom.

"Very well, you wouldn't mind if I give you a test on your knowledge as of now?" the instructor thought out loud, Brent shrugged,

"Throw the book and any questions you deem necessary at me," Brent strongly.

"Alright, if you pass my test then all I require of you is to help me out, if a student comes up to you and asks you for help, please help them, I don't ask Keira to because she doesn't work well with others, and a senior project you choose, either rebuild a bike, rebuild a motor, like Keira, she is doing a custom build bike, that will be your final, I'll have that test for you in a few minutes," the instructor explained. Brent nodded, the instructor went on to give the students an assignment to do in class and then let the class get to the project and then he found the test he had given Keira and gave it to Brent, he was glancing at Keira, Keira could feel his eyes boring into her, she stared back and thought about giving him something to stare at but she paid no attention to him and walked into the garage.

_~She does not think this Sesshomaru is appeasing to the eye, this is an interesting human being.~ _Brent thought to himself.

"Here is the test, take as much time as you need, I'll be in the garage," the instructor giving him the paperwork. Brent took his time, reading the questions carefully as not be tricked, it took thirty minutes to answer 100 questions. Brent walked out to the garage and gave the man his test,

"Alright, I want you to watch Keira work on her project, she may not like humans but she's good at what she does, I'm going to go grade this, I'll have your grade at the end of class," the instructor walking away. Brent eyed Keira out of the corner of his eye, she was almost sneering at him, she wasn't too happy about having him watch her. Slowly he made his way over to her,

"You intrigue me," Brent lowly,

"Wow, you are really going to talk to me, shocker," Keira sarcastically.

"Should I not? I do not prefer to talk humans either," Brent explained himself to her.

"Is this where you start telling me that we aren't that different, look, I know how it is being the new kid, I've done it eight different times, and I don't care for humans because they have too many issues, now, if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my project," Keira picking up another tool and starting to remove parts from a junky bike. Brent noticed when she reached for a tool her wrist was all scarred. He decided to give her something to think about,

"I am not human," Brent getting right in her ear and lowly whispered. He felt her shiver, not of fear but curiosity, she cleared her throat,

"I didn't take you for a talker," Keira sighed,

"I am not a talker, but you have me curious," Brent noticing how she didn't really over react.

"Well I guess you'll just have to figure me out on your own," Keira working away, her tool slipped, she smashed her finger good, her nail was already turning blue and her fingernail was bleeding. Brent thought she was going to scream, but again she surprised him, she threw her tool down,

"Why don't you just be quiet if you are going to hang out over my shoulder, that way I don't bleed all over my project more than I already have," Keira growled out, he grabbed her wrist, she suddenly came back at him with her other hand, which he caught, he took her smashed finger and stuck it in his mouth, she gave him a disgusted look as he stared at her, a few minutes later he pulled her finger from his mouth, he slowly let her wrist go. Keira stared at him, her finger felt better, she glanced at her nail, the bleeding had stopped and the blue hue was fading. Keira looked at him as if he was for real, he walked passed her,

"As I have said before, I am not human," Brent going back through the classroom to check on his test. Keira was still dazed by the fact that he magically healed her finger. Meanwhile Brent and the instructor were having a staring contest,

"I've never in my time has anyone aced a perfect score on this, even Keira, she missed one, okay, well you're set, I don't understand why you and Keira who apparently have more knowledge about this stuff than the instructor are doing in this class," the man shaking his head.

"I love the bikes, I don't know what his reason for being in this class," Keira shrugged,

"Did my parts come in for the bike?" Keira asked,

"Um, I think so, let me see," the instructor getting up, Keira rolled her eyes.

"See what I mean, issues," Keira whispered,

"Get your ass out here and help me find it," the instructor screamed, Brent smirked a tiny bit, Keira reached over Brent's shoulder, pulling her arm back she held one box,

"Can you give me the other box behind you there?" Keira asked,

"If you answer a questions of mine," Brent strongly.

"I was in a wreck," Keira almost in bitterly tone, Brent gave her the box,

"I did not ask the question first," Brent staring her down,

"Didn't have to, I know you've seen my wrist by now, the rest is underneath my hair, I never let anyone see," Keira keeping her hair pulled over to the right side of her face.

"And this was the bike that you are working on as your project," Brent stated,

"Yes, now, please excuse me," Keira leaving the room. Brent watching her leave, he shook his head and smirked,

_~Ah, seems as if she makes you giddy as a pup, though I do wonder what she hides under her hair.~ _his beast curiously.

_~She was injured in a wreck, a bike wreck, by my assumptions, she must not have had a helmet on, so she's probably got a nasty scar on her face.~ _Brent thought silently. He made his way out to Keira to watch her work on the piece of junk,

"You race, do you not?" Brent lowly. Keira didn't look up,

"Yes, I do, its what keeps food on the table," Keira lowly whispered.

"Should your father not be providing for you?" Brent asked.

"I cannot discuss my lifestyle with someone I do not know," Keira explained in a hushed tone. Brent knew automatically that her parents were no longer apart of her life,

"Alright, class, that's it for today," the instructor clapping his hands to get their attention. Keira kept working on her project bike,

"Are you not leaving also?" Brent raising a brow,

"I get paid today, waiting on the guy to show up to take his bike and to pay me for the work I did," Keira seriously.

"I would like for you to accompany to dinner," Brent strongly,

"What, why, because you don't think I get by just fine?" Keira bit out.

"You look as if you need someone to lean on some time, I would like for us to get to know each other better, then you would have someone who you could trust for once in your life, you get along just fine," Brent stoically. Keira laughed a little,

"And you know all that just by the hour we have shared together?" Keira shaking her head,

"I read humans well, I may not talk very much but I do not waste my words when I speak," Brent explained. Keira had study his way of speaking,

"You know, you speak as if you are from a different time, might want to try speaking like the teen you look like instead of someone who has lived for centuries," Keira coldly. Brent smirked,

"It was how this Sesshomaru was taught," Brent leaning again in her ear. Keira nodded,

"Killing perfection, well, don't have to guess at what you are perfect at, you do seem to do the name justice, listen Brent, I do not trust anyone, I trusted enough and loved enough and it brought unbearable pain, I'm ashamed to call myself a human, they are weak and destroy everything good around them and most are liars, but sadly I am human," Keira bitterly.

"You do speak the truth, I am not a human though, I will show you the truth to who I am but you would have to trust that I would not harm you," Brent holding out his hand. Keira stared at it,

"Sorry, trusting anyone goes against every fiber of my being, I've done put those walls up, I just have to make my way through this so called life, because I will not allow myself to give up and die so easily, I may be human, but I sure as hell will not go down without a fight, no matter how bad my life gets," Keira cleaning her hands on a rag and nodding to the customer. Brent was impressed by this young woman, he had only encountered demo nesses that were that brave but they still threw themselves at him just to take what he had, may it be money, or may it be for his looks, or just to say that they had bedded with him, or may it be for his power but he knew Keira wasn't like that at all, all she seemed desperate for was someone to lean on and be there for her, someone to trust or to love her like she never got from even her parents. He stared at her as she made the deal and over heard the guy talking,

"There's a race tonight, you coming?" the guy asked,

"Sure thing, same place?" Keira counting the money.

"Nah, its down by the old bridge," the guy explained, Keira had been concentrating all her time on counting the money, she jerked her head up and stared at the guy, Brent saw that look in her eye, it wasn't fear, it was acknowledgement of knowing that road was dangerous.

"It's a bigger payday for ya," the guy explained, Keira narrowed her eyes at the guy,

"I don't have that kind of cash on me," Keira seriously.

"Come on Keira baby, you always have that monster to put up," the guy stroking her cheek, she shoved him away,

"You don't fucking touch me asshole, I know it was you that made me fucking wreck, I'll be there, but you better believe if you have done anything to screw me in this, you wont get him, I'll never let his pink slip enter your hand, even if I have to beat the living shit out of you, you god damn mother fucker," Keira steaming pissed.

"I'll have my bike back one way Keira, you can count on it," the guy taking his bike and leaving.

_~Don't let him get away with this, go after this bastard.~ _his beast outraged.

~This Sesshomaru has some plans of his own tonight.~ Brent staring the guy down.

"Time to get going, Brent," Keira splitting the money up and giving the rest to the instructor, he nodded and went into the classroom for his book bag. He waited till he knew Keira was gone, the instructor came in and was pocketing the money,

"Do you know of the old bridge where they are holding that bike race tonight?" Brent asked. The instructor smiled,

"So, you going to go protect the kid?" the instructor asked,

"Do you know of it or not, old man," Brent losing his patience,

"Here, I'll give you the directions," the instructor knowing his answer already. He drew Brent a map,

"About time her knight in oily armor came to protect her, she almost died in the last race, that fat bastard Cain," the instructor pounding on the desk with his fist.

"The guy that was just in here?" Brent assumed,

"Yeah, that's him, he has played dirty ever since Keira won his bike fair and square, if you race you better keep your eyes open, he has those roads booby trapped, I don't doubt he has some boards loose on that old bridge," the instructor explained. Brent nodded,

"Be good kid and be careful out there tonight," the instructor sitting down. Brent put the drawing in his pocket and headed out and down to the parking lot he saw Keira speeding away on her bike in the pouring down cold rain.

_~Bastard's going to get what's coming to him, he wont hurt her anymore.~ _Brent growled.


	2. Bike Race

Keira held the pink slip in her jacket pocket.

"So babe, where's your pink?" Cain asked,

"I'm keeping it till I finish this race just to make sure you don't try and kill me again," Keira putting her helmet on, a new rider showed up, wearing all black and riding a pure white bike, not a scratch on it, no one knew who he was because he had his helmet on, but he paid in full cash ten grand. Keira shook the rider's hand to her left, to the right the new comer sat, she shook his hand.

_~This is easy money Keira, just watch out for his traps, he's probably loosened a few boards on that bridge too, guess I'll use the nitro to cross.~ _Keira revving her bike up, the gun went off, she gassed the bike, when she was in the lead a voice came into her helmet,

"Stay behind me Keira," a male voice pierced her ear,

"What the hell?" Keira glancing around,

"Trust me, I'll get you through this alive," the same voice sounded. She found she was neck to neck with the new rider.

"Why should I trust you, for all I know you are one of Cain's," Keira explained.

"Up ahead, you need to duck," the guy pulling ahead, Keira watched, she saw the razor wire ahead, the guy ducked, he slowed to wait for her and found tacks in the road,

"Pass where I pass, there are tacks in the road, just trust me on this, I wont let him hurt you again," the male voice stoically and strongly.

"I know you," Keira thinking,

"Then you know I am not the one who is against you, I am not human, Keira," the male voice reminding her, Keira ducked under the wire, and rode in the mysterious rider's path. The new rider led her through the obstacles of death that waited, till they came to the old bridge.

"Keira, don't, I can not tell which boards are loose, that is a death waiting to happen, do not be stupid," the rider pulling off,

"You have gotten me this far, I've got this, he has to be beaten by his own game," Keira hitting full power of her bike, she then hit the NOS, her button or something was jammed, the NOS wasn't working, she was still at full power, she hit the bridge and it started falling apart, the mysteriously new rider took his helmet off and parked his bike.

_~She's going to make it!~ _his beast excitedly, Brent, the new rider calculated the rate she was riding and the rate the boards were falling apart,

_~No she isn't.~ _Brent thought just as her back tire was going down toward the lake,

"Brent!" Keira jerking her helmet off as she fell into the freezing lake. Brent ran with his human speed to the bridge and jumped in after her. She was snagged on her handle bars, which was pulling her down even faster. She tore at her jacket trying in vain to get loose, Brent reached her, he grabbed her and transformed underwater, he lifted her and the bike she loved so much back onto the side where his bike was. By then Keira had stopped breathing, he got her untangled and changed back into his teen appearance, he gently laid her on her back and pumped her chest, he held her nose and gave her mouth to mouth.

"Keira, come on," Brent growled out, he gave her mouth to mouth some more and pumped her chest, on the last mouth to mouth he was about to give her she spit up water into his face, he rolled her to her side, and she coughed up the water.

"Brent?" Keira confused, he nodded, she was breathing hard,

"Come on, you need to get somewhere warm and dry before your adrenaline wears off, you'll freeze," Brent explained as he helped her stand,

"Are you good to ride?" Brent asked, Keira nodded,

"My bike is w-wet, its not g-going to run," Keira looking at it. Brent left her side and walked over to the bike, he stood it up and tried to crank it, it started right up. Keira smirked,

"Sorry, but whoever the fuck you are, I cant have any witnesses this time," Cain coming up in front of Keira, he had a gun pointed at her, Brent transformed again and with his demonic speed reached the bastard and managed to throw him off balance but the gun went off, Sesshomaru stared back at Keira, she was pulling her hand away from her shoulder, she looked at the large amount of blood on her hand and dropped to her knees,

"What the fuck are you?" Cain shaking,

"The last thing you'll ever see," Sesshomaru spearing his sides with his poisonous claws, and pushing him into the lake. Sesshomaru ran to Keira and got her in his arms and orbed back to his place.

* * *

**At Sesshomaru's Place**

"Take Jaken, go and retrieve the two bikes," Sesshomaru ordered his servant, healers came to the stoic lord,

"Remove the bullet, remove her wet clothes and give her the room next to mine, you will inform this Sesshomaru when it is done," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Yes my lord," the healers rushing off with the young unconscious woman,

"What are you doing my lord? She is but a mere human, do you not recall what happened to your human daughter?" one of the maids asked. Sesshomaru had his powerful claws wrapped around the maid's neck and had her pressed up against the wall,

"Do not ever question me and furthermore Rin was my daughter, I cared for her deeply, this human and this Sesshomaru is none of your business," Sesshomaru growled out, he slowly let her go.

"My lord I am just concerned about you, I don't want you to lose another human you deeply care about," the maid strongly.

"Go, have her clothing ready," Sesshomaru walking away,

_~This Sesshomaru just met this human, he couldn't possibly be attached to her already.~ _Sesshomaru subconsciously making his way to Keira's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru changed back into Brent, he wanted to get Keira's trust before he revealed himself to her. Keira was asleep and Brent found her bare shoulders peeking out from underneath the covers. Brent hovered over her and pulled the covers over her shoulders, Keira started tossing and turning and growled out, Brent sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to open her eyes. Very slowly she opened her eyes, she glanced around the room and found Brent but she had no idea where she was or why her shoulder felt numb.

"You are here in this Sesshomaru's house, do you remember anything that happened tonight?" Brent asked, Keira found she was naked under the fluffy blankets, so she held the covers to her chest and sat up,

"I don't really remember anything, what happened to me and how did I get here?" Keira confused. Brent proceeded to tell her all about the night they had had, she started remembering it, all of it.

"I guess I should thank you then," Keira looking at her patched shoulder,

"You were still hurt, if you had listened, you would have never been wounded," Brent strongly and stoically.

"He needed to be beaten at his own game, thank you for getting me through the race, I would have surely been killed," Keira seriously.

"Thank you for trusting me," Brent pointing out that she had trusted him,

"So I guess you saw how ugly I really am huh?" Keira changing the subject,

"To be honest with you, I wasn't paying any attention to your face, I was more concerned about you although I would like to know about it," Brent seriously. Keira slowly pulled her hair back and looked up at him, she had a vertical almost perfect straight lined scar on her face, starting at her forehead running down past her eye ending low on the bottom of her cheek.

"This Cain, he did this to you?" Brent's hands balling into tight fists,

"I was right at the finish line on the last race and something nailed my face mask on my helmet, causing the scar and causing me to turn over my bike, I skidded about 20 ft, which caused my arm scars," Keira showing him the burnt scarred places on her arm.

"He has been taken care of," Brent growled out, he pulled out a wad of cash he had from Cain,

"I believe he owes you this for the damages he has caused," Brent giving her the cash from that night. Keira stared at the money,

"Why are you doing all this, what have you to prove to me?" Keira asked.

"All I want to prove is that I am trustworthy, and I wont harm you, which I think I've done that tonight, I am going to reveal myself to you now," Brent strongly. Keira nodded thinking it was fair since she had shown him her secrets, he stood up and transformed. Keira stared at him,

"Well, I told you I was not human," Sesshomaru sitting back on the spot on the bed.

"What exactly are you?" Keira narrowing her eyes at him,

"This Sesshomaru is a full blooded Inu, a dog demon, son of the Great Dog warrior, I am Lord…" Sesshomaru being interrupted,

"Lord Sesshomaru, it cant be, you're just a myth," Keira shaking her head.

"I am real," Sesshomaru taking her hand, letting her feel the markings on his face,

"Oh shit, speaking of dogs, I have to get home, right now," Keira moving to the edge of the bed,

"Keira, you are in no position to leave this bed, but if you are desperate to get home I'll take you," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Thanks, but I need clothes," Keira explained, Sesshomaru's maid walked in with her dried clothes,

"I'll leave you two to get ready," Sesshomaru leaving the room, the maid helped her get ready. Once Keira was ready she walked out to Sesshomaru, he glared at her,

"I'm fine, I am capable of walking on my own," Keira bitterly as she balled her fists up.

"Very well come, I'll take you to your house," Sesshomaru changing back to Brent, Keira couldn't wrap her head around it when he changed back into a human,

_~He is a demon, that would mean he's over centuries old, if it were true but then again, how did he heal my finger and how is it that he says he lifted both me and my bike out of the lake, after all I was caught on my bike and couldn't get free.~ _Keira thought to herself.

"Are you coming?" Brent asked,

"Um, yeah," Keira walking slowly down the stairs. He put his hand at the small of her back seeing her off balance a little. Keira growled,

"Look, I appreciate you saving me and my bike but I am capable of getting through life on my own, I'm not weak," Keira huffed as she swatted his hand away.

"I never said you were," Brent confused,

"You didn't have to, you are acting like some kind of prince in fairytales," Keira growled out,

"And what is wrong with that?" Brent seriously.

"Fairytales are just that, some kind of a wild imagination, they aren't real, they just give little kids hope and dreams of something better, you have to make your dreams come true, you have to work your ass off to get your dreams to come true, mine died a long time ago, so please, just take me home," Keira pissed off.

"You have a lot of anger issues," Brent feeling a little sorry for her. He escorted her out to his pure white bike, he got on first,

"In front," Brent demanded. Keira huffed and got on the bike, sitting in front of him, he put a helmet on her head, then turned the engine on and left his place. She pointed out the directions to her place, he winded up on the military base outside of town.

**At the Military Base **

Keira pointed out the house and Brent pulled up to it. He cut the engine and kicked the kickstand out and got off.

"What do you think you are doing?" Keira bit out,

"I'm coming in to talk to your father to explain the situation, Brent seriously. Keira smirked,

"Good luck with that," Keira unlocking the door, her German Shepherd, Corvis met her at the door, he started growling at Brent, Brent looked down his nose at what appeared to be a domestic pet Keira kept, but he noticed the markings on the animal, it wasn't a dog at all, it was a wolf, a Timberwolf at that, Brent put his arm out and around Keira's stomach.

"What the hell?" Keira confused,

"This is not a pet Keira," Brent seriously.

"Cut it out, I know he isn't a pet, I just researched him a couple of years ago, but it doesn't mean I love him any less, come Corvis, Brent will not lay a finger on you, behave, he is somewhat of a guest in this house, come on how about I make dinner?" Keira hugging her furry companion. Corvis licked her face, Keira went to make dinner.

"Keira, where have you been?" a deep baritone voice coming from the living room, Brent cautiously entered the living room,

"I apologize for…" Brent staring at a young man,

"You aren't her father," Brent confused.

"Of course not, why?" the guy asked,

"Who is the man of this house?" Brent strongly asked.

"That would be Corvis, though he isn't exactly human, he is a wolf," the guy leaning against the doorway,

"Excuse me?" Brent asked,

"Her father died in the wars of Iraq when she was 16, he asked for me to care for her if anything were to ever happen to him, of course I was trying to take care of her while he was in Iraq also, she's had it rough, I imagine that is why she never let me look after her, her mother actually left while her father was in Iraq, I found Keira, 14 years old at the time, sitting on the steps of the house waiting in the rain for her mother to come home, she's been filled with anger ever since," the guy explained.

"I'm Brent Salzburg, she ran into some trouble tonight…" Brent being interrupted,

"Cain, that fat bastard, what did he do now?" the guy asked, Brent could see the guy's muscles tense up, he swore he could see steam starting to puff out of his ears.

"He put dangerous traps all over the road she was racing on, then she went over the old bridge and she and her bike both went in the lake, I tried to tell her not to do it but she wont listen to reason," Brent strongly.

"Tell me about it, she hates it when someone tries to protect her, she's just a kid that needs a fresh start at life, to have been born to people who cared more about her, I'm surprised that she let you help her, and that she actually trust you enough, just, don't hurt her, she's been through hell," the guy explained.

"I only wanted to help her, Cain also shot her, my house maids cleaned it and dressed the wound, it will just need to be changed out, by the way I didn't catch your name," Brent explained.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I just, I really wish she would be more careful, she is going to get herself killed, my name is Eric James," Eric explained,

"Then that would make you…" Brent being interrupted,

"Yes, he is my brother, but only half brother, I think its time for you to leave now, I am home, I am safe, Brent took care of Cain, all is well," Keira growled out toward her half brother.

"Keira, what did you do? You know he has goons, fuck Keira, you are going to wind up getting killed if you don't let someone protect you!" Eric screamed.

"Actually, I killed Cain, what about these so called goons?" Brent asked,

"Cain has men, they are racers, they are wanted by cops, Keira knows this, she has already pissed Cain off by winning his bike, they will stop at nothing to kill you Keira," Eric harshly.

"Eric, I'm on base, I'm covered, they cant get through the guards," Keira seriously.

"Keira, those guards are a bunch of lazy asses, they are imitations of cops, and cops don't act fast enough, you'll be dead before the cops finish their damn donuts and coffee, you should know this by now, you're the one whose a genius," Eric running his fingers through his hair.

"She'll stay with me, I'll protect her," Brent strongly, Eric laughed,

"You you're just a kid just like Keira, how the hell are you going to protect her?" Eric still laughing a little,

"I protected her tonight, did I not?" Brent lowly,

"Look you both need to fucking chill out, I'm not moving, I am not running and hiding, I'm fine, just leave get the hell out of this house now!" Keira almost screaming, Eric covered his half sister's mouth.

"Don't get Corvis all riled up, you know when you're pissed he gets to threatening the others around you, if you don't calm down I'll put you to sleep, are you going to calm down?" Eric asked, Keira gave him a dirty look, Eric shrugged and pinched a pressure point causing her to black out, he caught her, Corvis started growling.

"Don't you start Corvis, you're baby girl is in a bunch of trouble, its time to get her a lot more protections," Eric laying her on the couch.

"Okay, well for starter, they know her location here, did anyone follow you to your home?" Eric sitting down.

"No, there's no way they could have," Brent stoically.

"Alright, if she stays with you, what can you do to ensure her safety?" Eric asked.

"I have highly trained guards, no one comes in my home without my permission, my guards are always on high alert, I have enough guards for the perimeter around my home and if needed I can also have two escort her to school and stand guard," Brent explained.

"So money is no issue for you?" Eric thinking,

"That is correct, what did you have in mind?" Brent asked.

"I was thinking about hidden cameras one in the room she will be staying in, at the entrances, on the outside perimeter, any little corners that these bastards could get in, have some alerts on the cameras, she is going to throw a fit, keep your eye on her at all times, once she knows all about this she will be pissed, you might want to get her out of here tonight, the faster you get her there the better and easier it will be for you, she will fight you tooth and nail, and when she is pissed, so is the wolf," Eric explained.

"No one said anything about the animal coming," Brent growled, Corvis was ready to take Brent's head off.

"She really will hurt you if you don't take Corvis," Eric scratching his head, Brent balled his fists up, he heard Corvis growling,

"Listen here pup, I am alpha male, you live in my home, I will remain alpha male, you will acknowledge this," Brent growled at the wolf, he huffed at him.

"Alright, pack her clothes, I'll send for the driver," Brent pulling out his top of the line cell phone, Eric hurried up to her room, he packed her clothing and anything else he thought she would need. Thirty minutes later the car arrived, Eric had to put Keira back under with his technique, then carried her out to the car, Corvis followed, lowly growling at Brent.

"Are you coming?" Brent already in the car holding an unconscious Keira, Corvis hated submitting to anyone but Keira, he took his time getting in the car.

"Eric, do me a favor, drive me bike to my place, I'll have the driver bring you back," Brent giving him the keys,

"I'll follow you," Eric explained and the driver shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**At Brent's House **

Brent got Keira in her room, the one she was lying in before,

"Alright, here, make sure you explain the situation to your guards, it might be wise to alert the rest of the household, just so they know what the situation is, please, I love my sister, just protect her please, I've tried my damnedest to be apart of her life, to protect her all this time but she always shut me out, thank you for doing this, she and I are all the family we have left," Eric staring at her.

"I'll protect her, you probably need to get back to base, you do not want those bastards to make the connection that you are her family," Brent seriously.

"You're right, good luck with her, I'd have guards in her room before she wakes up again, she will flee and she'll be madder than hell," Eric walking away.

"I think I can handle it from here, and Eric, you are a good brother, you care a lot for your sister, when everyone else never cared you didn't give up on her, she's in good hands, I give you my word no harm will come to your sister," Brent patting Eric's shoulder.

"Thanks," Eric glancing at her one last time and leaving, Corvis was still checking things out, he didn't trust the scents he was picking up on, slowly he finally climbed the stairs in search for his owner. Brent changed back into Sesshomaru and settled into a chair in the corner, he was having the hidden cameras sat up already.

"My lord, would you like some breakfast now?" the maid asked,

"Yes, bring some breakfast for our guests also," Sesshomaru glancing at the wolf that had made his way into the room. Corvis glanced at the demon and jumped up into Keira's bed. He sniffed to make sure she wasn't harmed and laid down by her.

"Very well my lord, how long will she be staying with us?" the maid asked.

"For a while, she is in danger, she was brought here to be protected, do not let anyone in this house who ask to see Keira," Sesshomaru staring at her.

"Yes, of course my lord, shall I tell the others?" the maid asked, he nodded as he glanced at Keira starting to wake. The maid nodded and left the room, Keira slowly came to and found herself in the same room as before, her hands immediately turned into fists, her wolf was by her side. He stared at her, he could tell she was angry, he slowly started to turn his head toward Sesshomaru,

"Calm down boy, this is not your fight," Keira turning and looking at Sesshomaru.

"Keira," Sesshomaru lowly,

"No, Sesshomaru, I wont have it, any of it, I wont become a prisoner in this house, I am going to live my life, I can take care of myself, I've been doing it since I was 14 years old!" Keira jumping off the bed and standing in front of him. Sesshomaru had her by the throat and up against the wall in seconds,

"Keira, you are in trouble, you will let me protect you from these bastards," Sesshomaru nose to nose with her. Corvis was growling and snarling at Sesshomaru, being inches behind Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru glanced down at Corvis,

"Back off Corvis or I will kill you," Sesshomaru lowly. Corvis never back down, Keira punched him in the nose and he dropped her.

"I wont have it, just because you know about what happened to my past does not mean you are my friend or you care about me, you just feel sorry for me, you pity me because of my parents, I don't care anymore, I will not be pitied by anyone, especially you, I'm going home," Keira growled out, she made her way to the door. A guard stood in her way,

"Keira, if you care anything about your brother the way he still cares about you, you will let me protect you and you will not fight me on it," Sesshomaru strongly. Keira thought back when she was 14 years old;

_she got off the bus, she had her key to the house on base around her neck but she didn't want to go inside, she had a feeling in her gut that her mother wasn't there, so she let the rain wash away her tears that she shed, she had always thought her father was so brave fighting for the country and her brother too, she was proud of them both until she saw how lonely her mother was, she had watched her mother cry every night when she sat all alone on the base. She worked hard as a teacher, but Keira knew her mother wasn't happy, Keira wasn't happy with only getting to see her father every once in a while, it was taking its toll on her mother, especially when they had moved to eight different places, then her father sends them to live here on this base and runs off to Iraq, it broke her mother's back. As she sat there in the rain her brother had came to the house from training, _

"_Keira, where's your mother?" Eric asked, _

"_It doesn't matter, she's gone and left me here," Keira slowly getting up, _

"_Keira," Eric grabbing her wrist. She had swung around and tried to hit him, but he caught her other hand, he pulled her close to him, _

"_Keira, I'm here, I love you, and I care about you, don't shut me out of your life," Eric holding her close. She gave him a tight hug and pulled away, it was the last time in a while that she had let someone hold her, even at her father's funeral she pushed her brother away. _

Keira snapped out of her thoughts,

"Fine, but you will not have guards carry me to my classes and when this is all over, you will leave me the hell alone, got it!" Keira growled out.

"As you wish," Sesshomaru nodded,

"This is not going to be some pity party either, I'll do what I please, and I'll do what I please, and I'll still work in the shop downtown," Keira seriously.

"Fine, I will have guards posted at the shop you work at, I am not leaving you alone anywhere," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Gah, fine, but when this is all over, you are going to leave me alone, I know you're just pitying me and I don't take it lightly, I never needed anyone, and I am not about to start relying on you," Keira holding her shoulder.

"I am quite fine with that, I am doing this as a favor to your brother," Sesshomaru seriously,

"Ha, that's a big fucking lie, you don't even know my **half **brother, he just told you all about my past doesn't mean you guys are friends and are going to start being drinking buddies now," Keira taking off her jacket, her shoulder wound was bleeding again,

"You broke the god damn stitches asshole," Keira growled.

"I will send the healers," Sesshomaru walking to the door, the maid bumped into him,

"I'm so sorry milord, please, forgive me," the maid bowing her head, he saw two breakfast platters in her hands.

"You are excused," Sesshomaru side stepping her,

"Milord, I have your breakfast right her, do you not wish to eat anymore?" the maid asked, Sesshomaru close his eyes.

"Very well, I shall eat, send in a healer, Keira's stitches have broke open," Sesshomaru lowly.

"Milord, why not simply heal her yourself?" the maid asked, Sesshomaru glared at her,

"Yes, that would solve the problem," Sesshomaru thinking that Keira would just reopen her stitches because she was already resisting him. Sesshomaru walked back into the room,

"Take your shirt off," Sesshomaru demanded, Keira glared at him, she took her tank top off and the bandage was soaked through with her blood. Sesshomaru pulled it off, the maid sat the platters down silently and left with the guard, Sesshomaru gently pulled the stitches out of her wound. Keira flinched,

"Hold still, this Sesshomaru's claws are poisonous," Sesshomaru warning her.

"You really are him, aren't you?" Keira whispered, Sesshomaru glanced up at her with his pure golden orbs,

"If you are referring to me as Lord Sesshomaru, yes I am he," Sesshomaru pulling the last stitch out. Keira watched him as he almost snarled his upper lip at the stench of her blood. He licked her wound, Keira groaned a little,

_~Mmm, her blood, its so tasty, like almost sweet and cinnamon at the same time.~ _his beast thought. After the wound was completely healed he cleaned the rest of her blood off her shoulder. Keira had passed out from the saliva that healed her wound,

_~This always happens, this Sesshomaru does not understand why humans faint when he heals them this way.~ _Sesshomaur thought to himself.

_~I like her blood, she is such a fiery young woman, I have to have her.~ _his beast growled,

_~This Sesshomaru will simply not allow it, he has already accepted a human pup long ago, and she died, do you not recall?~ _Sesshomaru reminding his beast.

_~I want her as our mate, she is strong, she will live through the ritual, she could be ours forever.~ _his beast explained.

_~Enough, this Sesshomaru is only protecting her and letting her go, she would not do well in the centuries to come.~ _Sesshomaru thought.

_~You will give her to me, even if I have to take her myself.~ _his beast warned.

_~This Sesshomaru will not let you do no such thing, this human has been through hell enough already, let her live her life in peace.~ _Sesshomaru covering her bare chest up with the blankets.

_~She is the most strongest one I have ran across, I will love her just as much as we loved our dear human pup, Keira wants nothing but love, I can give that to her and I will.~ _his beast informed his master.

_~You will stay the hell out of her life.~ _Sesshomaru growled,

"What are you growling at me for," Keira bitterly,

"I was simply growling because my beast wont leave me alone," Sesshomaru explained.

"A beast?" Keira raising her brow,

"Yes, this Sesshomaru has a voice in his head, it's the other side of this Sesshomaru that has been dormant all this time, until recently," Sesshomaru strongly as he moved away from her, she glanced at her shoulder that was still burning a little.

"What's in that saliva of yours?" Keira holding her shoulder,

"It heals wounds faster than normal, you should eat," Sesshomaru strongly,

"So, my shoulder is completely healed?" Keira confused,

"I simply healed the open wound, it helps heal the hole in your shoulder a little faster than normal, you will stay here tomorrow and rest, I will have the healers write an excuse for your absents from school tomorrow, by tomorrow night your shoulder will be mostly healed as long as you are resting," Sesshomaru giving her the tray of food the maid had left. Keira ate her food but she was feeling dizzy,

"What did you do to the food?" Keira blinking.

"It is the healing poison in my saliva, it makes humans sleep, seen as they can not lay still and relax I do believe it is a mere benefit," Sesshomaru strongly. Keira faked a laugh and her eyes closed, Sesshomaru removed the fork from her hand,

"Good thing she was done with her food," Sesshomaru mumbled,

"You are an ass, a big one," Keira mumbled, Sesshomaru smirked.

"Do you always fight this hard?" Sesshomaru removing the platter,

"As long as I live and breath," Keira's voice fading away. Sesshomaru sat the food down and laid her down on the bed,

"Thank you…for looking out for ….me," Keira whispered, Sesshomaru knew she was grateful but she would fight against him for her freedom that much he knew and he found her fire….attractive.


End file.
